percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lia's Revenge
Lia's Revenge "Hey Lia! How was archery? Don't tell me you hurt an Artemis hunter or Apollo kid again" my head snapped around at my half-sister Fran, I gritted my teeth. "1 No I did not hurt anyone today, and 2 MY NAME IS HALLIE NOT LIA DAMMIT!" Fran just chuckled, Tom was beside her laughing. I felt a plan start to form in my head, "Whatever Sis, well see ya. We have to go to the arena. Don't cause any trouble" They left, and oh Franny I was gonna cause more then trouble: chaos. To do this chore I was gonna need help. I started walking to the one cabin Ive never been to, the Hermes Cabin. I knocked on the cabin a few times and the Stoll's brothers Conner and Travis answered it. "How may we help you Hal?" Travis asked. I'm guessing they knew exactly what I wanted because of the smirk on my face I wore. "Well were gonna have to vandalize a cabin...:" Conner laughed, "Haven't done that in ages, lets get to planning" They dragged me into there cabin, there a few years older but they acted as if they were younger then me, and we then got to planning. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Tom had his arm around me like regular times, we were laughing at one of his jokes, which are so bad that you have to laugh. I then felt his arm go limp around me and fall off I looked towards his cabin to see what was wrong. My heart stopped as well, his cabin was...Pink! and it had hearts all around it. "..Who the hell would do that?" I shook my head in response to Toms question, "lets go inside....and see if the person did anything else" he nodded in agreement and we carefully and hesitantly walked inside. and I could've believe it. The Inside was even worse then the outside! It said "Tommy <3's Franny" and also "Franny <3's Tommy" I felt my face heat up, How could she do this! Why would she do this! I looked over at Tom and his face was mixed with horror and embarassment. "Dammit! Hallie did this didn't she?! Jason's gonna kill me when he gets back!" I replied with, 'Yeah he will....", I looked around the room, "It was Hallie" on the Jupiter statue which also was vandalized with the same words as before, but there was a space cleared off and it said "Call me Lia again and you will get much worse then this" my heart sank, Tom looked over and saw it too. "...I'm gonna kill her" I looked at him, "Don't tell Chiron, and I'll try and drag Hallie over here to help clean up before Jason comes back" I ran out before he could reply. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ God dammit Hallie! Why now of all times! Jason was due back tomorrow! I couldn't get all this cleaned up in time. I groaned as I started to scrub off the sparkling paint. I then heard chuckling behind me, "Fran if your just standing there laughing at me being covered in glitter then I'm gonna fry -" I was cut off by the person, "Bro, I can fry you first" my eyes widen in surprise and I looked back at the doorway. There standing there with a small suitcase, with the same old sandy blonde hair and electric blue eyes was Jason. "Jason?! What the hell are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back till tomorrow!" I scrambled to try and hide some of the stuff on the walls even though it was useless. "Hmm...Tommy hearts Franny? Franny Hearts Tommy? Did you decide to redecorate the cabin without me?" he started to chuckle, "Jason! I'm sorry! Me and Fran got Hallie mad and I'm guessing this was her revenge! Please don't kill me!" I might be a son of Jupiter, but Jason still had ways to 1 embarass me or 2 beat me in a fight. Jason walked over to the Jupiter statue, it still had the message on it, "ahh...same old Hallie, and its fine dude, she did this to me also" I looked at him, "she did?" he nodded, "shesHhallie, what do you expect?" I started to think back, "when though?" He laughed, "the last time you were gone, she put Jason hearts Piper and Piper hearts Jason, it was a total embarassment" I laughed along with him, "god she likes her revenge" he smiled at me and then tossed me a sponge, "yup, now get to work" I looked at him again, :wait your not gonna help me?" he shook his head, "nope, It was your fault, so get to work. This place better be done by the time I get back" and with that he walked out the door leaving me to clean our cabin alone.